History
May 17 2011 is the earliest that the updates can be traced back to as before then Kevin Glass was just updating the game when he was able. Kevin started giving release notes when a request was made on this thread. Note that many bugs and minor additions may not be included into the notes and much infomation can not be gotten like release dates for some of the early dungeons. Typos in the release notes are kept for historical reasons. For each date, all updates (newly added and already existing) were listed, however, in this article, only the newly added ones for each date are listed. Note that after May 18 2011 there's a huge time skip to March 7 2012 10:36:49, and updates are divided into versions rather than dates. =Recent Updates Since May 17 2011 13:28:06.= - Added move lock, hold skip turn to enable/disable - Ability to buy and sell more items than one at a time - Hot slots - Quest framework - Bones quest - Delivery quest - Equip/Unquip text - Add info button - Add item info screen - Pelts (prep for crafting) - Teeth (prep for crafting) - Tier bug on dungeons you can't enter - Add portal link definition? - Add overland map names - Quest Screen - Add Mods for items =Recent Updates Since May 18 2011 15:13:43.= - Couple of new spells. - More enemies. - New legends - A set of new items - More ew areas - More quests - Add quest cancel script - New areas to explore - Sell multiple items from backpack not working - fixed - Dialog titles can go outside dialog (9 characters) - Count items in backpack support in if command - Class in backpack support in if command =Recent Updates Since March 07 2012 10:36:49.= v1048 - Add support to allow mods to save locally v1020 - Added 100+ items v1014 - Bug fixes - Handle all cases where rubble should remove objects - Fix line of sight calcs - Improve targeting consistently - Damage timeouts last longer - Stop blood blocking exits - All quest items now appear - More content coming soon! v1009 - Add on screen targeting button - Allow users to delete characters - Fix failed login response - Fix bag combination problems - Fix crafting quantity bug - Fix potential crash on pet food - Add missing monster kingdoms - Spelling/Typo/Grammar fixing - Add dumhed - Enabled large stash - Make enchantments sellable - Fix fire fish - Prevent large monsters killing bags - Fix pig sprite - Mark exits on map - Improve LOS performance v1001 - Add pets to the manual - Add modding detection - JS version should update each build now - Show pet abilities on stats page - Correct image appears on actor info page - Fix a bunch of typos - Catch dynamics issues without failure - Add new creature kingdoms - Items for quests don't count in stash - Blood shading toned down - Make pet food more effective - Repeat on dpad fixed - Stashing bug resolved - Potions only used when needed - Remove special v1000 item v998 - Stable pet - Pet evolution - Grimey/Rusty/Dirty items for repair - Music on by default on desktop - Fixed no place for pet issue - Poison traps for containers - Add magical resist modifier for items - Add more quest info for every quest - Second alternative for web implemented - Can now sell pet food in inns - Pets can now level higher - Only attackable targets can be targeted - Pets can not be targted - Pets can work out if they can't get out of a corner - Login forces fullscreen off so you can see dialog v995 - Pets - Fix dynamic locations bug - Only apply magic mods to somethings - Only load remote music if music is enabled - Area effects now count towards kill counts - Fix drag view - Add caching strategy on data store - Flying monsters can't fly over bars - Teleport traps get used up - Enforce single level room joining v993 - Extra debug for init sound - Pirates don't keep charging for passage - Turn timer on field dressing - Brighter creepers - Mobile version gets quick slot keys - Fix black screen bug - Only show battery option when it's available - Make bats fly v982 - Multi-item delete implemented - Fix cancel on count dialog - Fix dragging of items to empty space - Destroy torches with charge - Prevent items being placed in water and lava - Don't accept control input when a dialog is visible - Player database access more efficient - New more efficient path finding - Reduce aggro count - Dialog title display nicer - Fix iPad pixel errors - Space cursors out a bit on big screen - Auto-rotate on iPad supported - Fix smashing cracked walls v979 - Dragging skills to quick slots - Dragging spells to quick slots - Fix dragging of items in contains - Halfed monsters in joined rooms - Sound off = vibrate off - Move left hand cursors a bit - Add secret dungeon number 3 - Lava Fish and Fire Fish - Lava Rod and Lava Fishing - Vibrate option - Disable monster info - Fix accidental passive attacks - Fix back from item info in stash - Back allows cancelling of fishing, digging, etc v977 - Exit button for fullscreen - IJKL support - Space for pause - Towers don't count towards gate - XP gain shows reduced - Fix selling stacked equipped items - Add corner cuts - Statues - Cracked walls count as doors for dungeon placement - OpenGL rendering option for desktop - Joined rooms - Cursors keys work on the map - Gold chests - Fix arrow/fire tower placement bug - Fix poisoned bag bug v972 - Improve performance - Fix priest placement issue - Added dungeon features v965 - Gated levels - Fullscreen mode - Notification bar support - Teleporting monsters - Teleport trap - Add static arrow towers - Add static fireball towers - Finally fix 9th quick slot issue with selection! v964 - Allow pushing on to traps - Fix stashing issues when no space - No portaling near bosses allowed! - Add achievements framework - Add 7 achievements - Add level cleared indicator v963 - 22 new quests - 64 new items - 5 new treasure maps - Bug fixes - Make charge against monsters cleaner - Fix up description typos - New shopping interface - Rare display correction - Powder kegs tick repair v959 - Removing scaling - too much performance hit - Close some streams, hopefully work on the memory issue. - Add current number of items to buy dialog v958 - Add confirm dialog for perma-death - Fix charge into out walls v956 - Resolve location issues - Fix screen res - Add health indicator to monster information - Remove long press on desktop v947 - Fix spawn location for bears in the mountains - Don't allow charge into empty space - Fix image memory issues - Make starting out a bit easier v945 - Add orb of healing - Add perma-death message at the start of a game - Fix blood blocking stairs - Fix blood showing on the map - Fix music memory issue v935 - Add aggro monsters that will find you in dungeons - Fix ghosts disappearing into walls with the key - Show dungeons on the world map - Add framework for tracking events and kills - Track legend kills - Exploding monsters blood splatter - Objects can now be pushable - Inventory re-arrangable (drag to move) - Revisit world map, now shows location and cities - Add more music (let me know what you think of the new ones) v923 - Add world map - Add rare kill golden achievements (these will eventually be shown on the players page) - Added cure potion - Added cure spell - Poison blood spray added - Exploding monsters added - Monster spawning children on death - Monsters can have ability to drain rage and zen - Ghosts can move through walls - Full list of quick slots in big screen mode - Drain now gives health to the caster - Field dressing made more effective - Allow using stairs when standing on top of them - Highlight added for one shot spells - Make freeze arrows take effect - Make explosion arrows take effect - Add a stash to thule - Fix options button - Fix horse hair bug - Fix damage reported in log vs damage done v919 - Add perma-death mode - Add hardcore mode - Add big screen option for desktop - Reduce empty rooms in new dungeons - Made doors on map clearer - Fix null town names - Fix tap area for last quick slot - Toughen up the new monsters a bit - Prevent monster spawns in blocked locations - Fixed the weakening bug as warriors get higher level - Fix poison attack preventing attacks - Fix anger spell unusable v900 - Ninja Set - Jester Set - Death Set - Witch Doctor Set - Get Jimbob fixed - 3 new dungeons - 3 new towns - 7 new overland areas - Additional newbie area - Extra newbie dungeon to explore - Add poisonous weapons - Weaken spell - Focus spell - Anger spell - Drain spell - Add poisonous creatures - Deal with moving unknown skills/spells between game versions - Fix Skoticus name - Note that double shot requires custom arrows - 10 new resource items - 15 new weapons and armor - 25 new monsters - Fix back button on stash - Reduce memory footprint for images on Android v883 - Chrome Web Store - Shield bash skill - Charge skill - Double shot skill - Fix saving on options - Merchant spawns in dungeon - Add random loot to furniture v877 - Extend features in infinite dungeon - More random finds - Add 3 new enchaments - Add more crafting raw resources - Prevent NPCs getting in the way v874 - Limit field dress effectiveness - Add crafting NPCs - Add crafting framework - Add magic attack enhancments modifier - Skills can now apply to advanced classes only - Add junk items options - Add wandering NPCs - Add jimbob - Add scoticus v873 - Targetting reordered - Chicken targetable - Resolve actor rendering issues - Quest items dropped as bags if no inventory space - Rebalanced archer item costs - Can't identify undiscovered monsters any more - Invisible monsters issue resolved - Update flashbang description - Effects now run out offscreen - Item info updated to handle skills - Handle tab backing up issues v865 - Improve iphone performance - Prevent stash/quest exploit - Prevent right hand cursors working when center mode selected - Make move lock an option rather than a long press - Distract is now random length - Remove treasure map exploit - Stun, Push, Distract all have fail chances applied - Invisibility prevent recharging - Font loading issues fixed on Android - Bezerk takes a turn v843 - Fix Force close - Fix SD Card handling - Ryu explains a bit more - Applet fix for town.ogg - Manual fix - Fix Stealth v840 - Distract Skill - Push skill - Stun skill - Warrior Heal Skill - Berzerk Skill - Timer fixed for stepped events - More infomration on quests dialog - No Zen recovery when in stealth mode - Protect Aura low level spell - Stun melee attack spell - Reduce charge costs for spells - Fishing memory - Android handling of SD card improved v834 - Add freeze arrows - Stronger charge potions - Add treasure maps (5 to complete) - Spells and Skills save in quick slots properly - Invisibilty Spell - Stealth Skill - First Aid Skill - Skill trainer - More shields - More boots - Merlin set now available - Digging and Fishing random finds added - Add "Learning" spells - Add spellbook - Add skillset - Make stop on hit option available - Make stat bars visible in inventory screen again - Use external storage for android temporary files v831 - Keys stored outside of inventory - Switch destroy bag button when cursors are switched - Prevent skip turn spam - Make casting specials and aura count as a tick for everything - Support digging via on screen cursors - Fix level display in towers - Get keyboard light turned off when in wake lock - Add confirm for destroy item - Turn off predictive text for the login box - Increase path search distance for player - Speed up projectiles to fix lag - Icons for spells separated - Increase item sets power - Fix pointy boots description - Back button on character screen activation resolved - Make resting message not permanent - Fix talking counting as an attack - Fix long lasting freeze effect - Don't run as hot on Android - Fix for smite spell - Typo fixes - Key mapping support - Updater fixed - Host of fixes, including the badlands portal issue - 2 New dungeons - New continent areas - 15 new monsters - 30 new items - Rework UI again - Multi-item stash - Fix typos in descriptions - Change level of spade and fishing rod - Add enchantment descriptions - Update data lists - Making panning and identification independent - Fix enchantment issues - Fix force close - Add horse transport - Identify implemented - long press or right click on a monster to see their information - Performance improvements for Android startup - Set modifier shown on statistics screen - More powerful heal potions added - Sell All button - More surprises for digging - Item set bonus added via modifier - Enchantment items added - Enchantment support added - Cracked walls more subtle - Digging added - Change fishing response to a message - Add support for base damage statistic on items - Resolve panning targeting issues - Fix issue with unsynchronized android keyboard input - Add extra tips for ranged fighting - Stagger loading to help low end phones - Show change log on upgrade - Add shield blocking probability for ranged weapons - Extra sheet for items and chars - Quest items available in shops after quest complete - Stash bug fix for back button - Portal on rubble bug fix - Wall smashing bugs - Added keyboard controls for ranged combat - Tap T or Search to acquire a target and cycle through them - Tap screen or hit enter to shoot - Hit back or escape to cancel - Confirmation for surface - Fix lag in java sound - Add paging for quick slots - Fix secondary class weapon choices - Allow some maps to reset after being destroyed - Don't let ammo +ATK effect melee - Fix type named reported for combat and advance classes - Fix screenshot size issue - Fix item set issues - Reduce rage, don't cancel on level change - Make cracked walls more obvious - Fix save issue with unknown items - 4 new areas - 3 new legends - 2 new dungeons - Flying monsters - Magic resistence monsters - Show types of attack damage separately - New areas - New dungeon - Big monsters chase more - Alternate movement of killing monsters near by - Slight rage tweak - Add fish pie quest - Add low health flash - Adding fishing pole - Fix legends spawning over other creatures - Option to turn off quest log - Beginning of the second continent - Fixed wandering chicken - Added levers - 2 new bows - 5 new archer melee weapons - 4 new wizard melee weapons - Increase magic powers - Added stash - Quest info now shows the town you got the quest from - Can't buy elixirs if you're reached the limit - More variation in chests - Web manual added - Fix warrior rage issues - Fix magic missle descriptions - New dungeon - New Area - Remove zen cooling - Add bonus for magic attack - Reduce fail chance on ranged attacks - Surface recovery for death - 3 new quests - Special arrow ammo - New shields for archers (semi-rare drops) - Zen tuning - Archer bonus for trapped creatures - Archer more chance of special attacks - Two new quests - Add center cursor mode for small screen - Add auto-updater for desktop version - Goif helmet fixed. - Advanced classes - Purple potion - Paid pre-activated version on Android - 3 new dungeons - Few new areas - 50+ new items - 30+ new monsters - More bug fixes - Add Head shot for Archer - Add Bezerk for Warrior - Add Arror Hail for Archer - Add Skull Crack for Warrior - Fix snake rotation issues - Explosion Spell - Telekenisis/Move Spell - Cracked walls - Can now wear cloak and armor - Archers have a chance of disarming traps - Trapped containers - Add static map support for the overland - Don't lose quest items with no room in inventory - Passive monsters - Panned view can now stay in place - Cursors work with move lock on - Bear traps for archers - Fix remote upgrade - S'thel dungeon fix for iPhone - Add cursor switching for gba players - Add IAP for iOS - Add IAP for android - Add meditation for wizards - Make charge potions stronger - Fix Aria dungeon gimped containers - Fix 0 HP bug - Fix Dondheim starting location - More chance of monsters spawning in mid-room - Fix slot message location - Message for kill monsters - Overland maps via XML - Shop configuration via XML - Fix golem and snake path finding issues - Remember whether we were going up or down stairs in save - Respawn on failed dungeon entry prevented - Quick slots now auto-refill - Snail speed fixed - Add support for chances on predefined items - Split image sheets - Elders now indicate when the next quest is - Level statistics made more interesting for higher levels - Message for no connection to saves - Add item info for shop - Include class details on info screen - Full inventory now visible - Make S'thel dungeon harder - Reduce sell value for items - No more double rewards for quests - More details in quest about where to find Yoregot. - Select option button for keyboard - Thor text for selling/buying is wrong - Zen recharge should be 1/10 - max 10 waits to get full zen. - Performance improvements for the desktop and applet - Portal over bag fix - Fix enter on inventory panel - Hot slots have key controls Category:Other